With the rapid development of display technology, touch control display technology has gradually spread to everyone's daily life. Current touch control display panels are often divided into several categories, such as resistance touch control display panels, capacitive touch control display panels, surface acoustic wave capacitive touch control display panels, and optical imaging capacitive touch control display panels, etc. Compared to a resistance touch control display panel, a capacitive touch control display panel exhibits advantage such as long lifetime, high transmittance, and multi-touch capability and, thus, has become a hot field of the touch control display technology.
The touch control detection principle of the capacitive touch display panel is explained as follows. Intersected touch control driving electrodes and touch control sensing electrodes are disposed in the touch control display panel, and a plurality of intersections are formed between the touch control driving electrodes and the touch control sensing electrodes. A capacitor array is formed in the intersections. A driving chip applies a touch control detecting signal to each touch control driving electrode, and sequentially detects a touch control sensing signal from the touch control sensing electrode corresponding to the touch control driving electrode. When a capacitance change is detected, a touch position is identified accordingly.
Because the touch control sensing electrodes are often disposed in different positions in the touch control display panel, each touch control sensing signal line may have a different length. Accordingly, a total resistance of each touch control sensing electrode plus the touch control sensing signal line electrically connected thereto may vary. Due to the various total resistance, when the touch control sensing electrode outputs a touch control sensing signal through the touch control sensing signal line electrically connected thereto, the touch control sensing signals outputted by different touch control sensing signal lines may exhibit different time delays. Thus, the uniformity of the touch control sensitivity across the touch control display panel may be poor.
The disclosed touch control display panel and touch control display device thereof directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.